


.76 Ways to Kiss You

by iloveyousweetbean



Series: lukanette drabbles. [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternative Universe- The Office, Drabbles, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Light Angst, Lukabug, Lukanette, Morning Kisses, Neck Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sleepy Kisses, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: 76 Ways to Kiss for Lukanette! Ranging from Morning Kisses to Angsty kisses, you have them all! You can find me on my Tumblr @vipernette and my drabble sideblog @lukxnette, where you can also find the prompts.





	1. sleeping beauty.

* * *

 

She had slipped out early in the morning with Tikki to swing around the city before the sun rose. The feeling she had in her chest was an old feeling, similar to the one she had when she was younger and it was her first time being Ladybug. She had been young and inexperienced, and she felt that way now after moving with Luka into one of the flats near her parent’s house.

Admittedly, she was a little afraid of it all because she was afraid she would mess up, but Luka eased her nerves. But this morning, something else was on her mind and she knew she shouldn’t be out and about with the news she still had to tell Luka.

“I think we should call it a morning and head back home.” She smiled sleepily as she swung back home and crawled back inside through the window. “Spots off.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure you want to tell him yet?” Tikki hovered above her before resting on her shoulder as Marinette walked to the bedroom where Luka was still resting.

“I’m sure, Tikki. It’s time.” Marinette smiled and swooped down to place a soft kiss on his lips. “Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.”

“Good morning, my Prince Charming.” Luka chuckled lightly as he pulled her back into bed.

“I want to talk to you about something,” Marinette whispered as Luka rested her head on his lap and played with the ends of her hair.

“You can talk to me about anything. I’m always ready and willing to listen to you, babe.” Luka murmured happily and Marinette grinned softly at him.

“I think I’m finally ready to start a family with you.” Marinette leaned in to give him another kiss, but he was already up and he tackled her into a hug. “Ack, Luka!”

He was peppering her with small kisses all over her face and neck and she giggled, “I love you forever, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“I…” Marinette gazed into his eyes as she was under him and wrapped her arms around his neck, “I love you forever, Luka Couffaine.”

 

* * *

 


	2. charmer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss on the Forehead #2

* * *

“Muah!” Marinette leaned down to plant a huge smooch on Luka’s forehead as he sat on the couch and tuned his guitar.

“You’re in a good mood.” Luka mused as she hopped over the couch to sit next to him.

“I have some new designs for Kitty Section. I think you’ll like them.” Marinette held out her sketchbook in front of Luka and placed it in his lap.

 

* * *

“You know I appreciate and like everything you make.” Luka examined each sketch and he placed his finger on what appeared to be him. “Is this me with my guitar? I love it, Marinette. We’ll all start making this right away.”

Luka placed his guitar down on the floor and turned to face Marinette. Marinette’s cheeks were bright red and Luka stood up excitedly, holding out her hand for her, which she took gladly.

“You’re quite the charmer,” Marinette yelled as they ran hand in hand to go show the others Marinette’s drawings.

 

* * *

 


	3. rest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk/Sloppy Kiss #3

* * *

 

“Let’s get you to bed,” Marinette grunted as she lifted Luka up and over her shoulder and he burst out giggling, dropping the bottle, but Marinette was unfazed.

“I’m so sorry.” Luka hiccuped as Marinette paused to carry him in her arms instead, “You look so, so beautiful.”

His fingers stretched out to caress her face but all he managed to do was just have his fingers linger on her cheeks before falling back to his sides. “ You’re silly, Luka.”

* * *

 

 

“You’re strong.” Luka snorted as Marinette laid him down gently on their bed. “Don’t go. Please stay.”

“I’m not going-”

She was interrupted by Luka sitting up to place a kiss on her lips, a bit disoriented. He missed, kissing the corner of her lips and she pulled away quickly, “You need to rest. You’re drunk and your head is going to be aching in the morning, dear.”

“Stay?” He asked, and it wasn’t a demand.

It was an invitation for her to stay and she did so gladly.

“Of course.” Marinette crawled into bed and wrapped her arms around him, holding him as he fell asleep, “I’m here.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are really appreciated.


	4. twenty so years later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward Kiss #4 (Aged Up Lukanette!)

* * *

 

“Do you remember our first kiss?” Marinette asks as she sits on his lap and takes his hand in hers, tangling their fingers together and leaning back into him. “Don’t worry. Benjy is asleep.”

“Of course I do. How could I forget?” Luka grins and his cheeks fill in with a blush and he feels embarrassed as he recalls the very first kiss they shared on a hot summer day when they were teens who didn’t know any better.

 

* * *

 

“I haven’t had my first kiss, either.” Luka had confessed to Marinette as they had walked across the bridge together, hand in hand, sharing the ice cream that Andre had given them. “I was waiting for…my special someone.”

Marinette’s cheeks were bright red as she stopped him and took in a deep breath, “I love you. And I know that we’ve been going out for a while, over a year and it took me almost a whole year to say ‘I love you’, but if-”

“I want my first kiss to be you, Ma-ma-marinette.” Luka smiled softly at her, the look in his eyes warm and tender as he pulled her closer and placed his thumb and finger under her chin, tilting her face up slightly to look him in the eyes. “Gosh, I’m in love with you so much, Marinette.”

She was so focused on him and she had been waiting for him to make the first move, she finally decided to take the lead, but when she closed her eyes and leaned in, she felt a sharp pain on her forehead. “Ouch!”

“Ow!” He had cried out at the same time, and Marinette realized what had happened. He had done the same thing she had done while they were both going to share their first kiss, but they had both failed.

They stayed quiet for a second before laughing loudly together and while she had thrown her head back and laughed, he took that opportunity to cup her face and take it in his hands. 

It was a little awkward as they both didn’t know how to kiss exactly, but as they began to find their rhythm, it wasn’t so awkward anymore. It was very pleasant and the feeling coursed all through her as she tippy-toed to continue kissing him so he wouldn’t have to lean down so much. Underneath the kiss, they both had shared a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

“How could I forget? You were my very first kiss, Ma-ma-marinette.” Luka wrapped an arm around her waist, while the other was busy with his fingers being intertwined with hers and placed his head on her shoulder. “I love yoooou.”

“And twenty so years later, we’re married and have a kid.” Marinette murmured and he felt his heart flutter like it always did at the sound of her voice, “I love you so, so much, Luka.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are really appreciated!


	5. [bye-bye] little butterfly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry kiss #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!

* * *

 

 

“Oh no, you don’t, Hawkmoth!” Ladybug’s voice rang out throughout all of Paris as she stood on top of the Eiffel Tower, hands on her hips.

Luka had been feeling pretty crummy and he forgot about the akumas that ran through Paris and preyed on people. He had just lost a gig to XY and he wasn’t feeling too good about that. In fact, he had been pretty angry because Marinette had worked all night on their costumes for Bob to just shove them aside like if they were nothing. He had stormed out of the studio, furious and balling his fists. Who was Bob to just-

And he hadn’t noticed the akuma draw near, until Ladybug had hollered out his name and he froze, remembering what Marinette told him to do every time an akuma was near and looking to prey on him. He shut his eyes closed and began to think happy thoughts.

_Marinette’s a wonderful girl._

_She’s smart, beautiful, and courageous._

“You alright?” Ladybug leaned in and he felt her breath as he opened his eyes hesitantly.

“I’m fine. Where’s Marinette? I need to apologize to her. I almost got akumatized again and I don’t want to-”

“Luka, get home safe. I think she’s going to be more worried about that than something that was completely out of your control.” Ladybug gave him a small smile before heading off.

She was right and he knew it, but he still felt at fault.

 

* * *

 

“I was worried sick about you, Luka.” Marinette threw her arms around him and held onto him tightly, holding back her tears. “You just left and I didn’t know where you were and-”

“I’m alright, Marinette.” Luka let out a tiny sigh and buried his face in her hair, “I’m in your arms and that’s all that matters.”

“Ladybug told me you almost got akumatized. Is that true?” Marinette asked with a small frown and Luka sucked in a small breath.

“Yes, and I know it was my fault-” Luka was interrupted by Marinette pressing her lips against his in a very angry kiss and she was shaking as she grabbed onto his collar and pulled him closer.

“I am going to fucking kick Hawkmoth’s ass. This was not your fault at all. He preys on innocent people.” Marinette growled as soon as she pulled away and straightened up. Luka choked on his tears as he began to laugh and Marinette rolled up her sleeves. “Where the hell is that stupid butterfly?”

 

* * *

 


	6. the threads that keep us together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #6: I'm Sorry Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A year ago I created an OC child called Benjamin Frederik Couffaine-Dupain-Cheng. And also his sister, Natalie Couffaine Dupain-Cheng. I reference them here so :) This is a scene from the office fitted to lukanette, so if you know which one it is my kudos for you <333

* * *

 

 

She wasn’t going to beg him to stay when he did not want to stay.

She was not going to force him to do anything he did not want to do. If he wanted to leave, he could leave.

He wanted to work elsewhere and she felt left alone. Something she wasn’t unfamiliar with, but with Luka, it was an unwelcome feeling. She thought everything had finally been okay again, but she was proven wrong.

“I’m going to go to the bus station. I have to go meet up with a producer.” Luka kneeled down in front of her, whispering, and Marinette grew tense at his touch on her shoulder.

“Alright,” was her one-word reply. She couldn’t bring herself to say anything else. She could tell he wanted to say more, but she refused to look at him.

“Marinette…” Luka was going to say more and a part of her wanted to hear him out, but he stood up instead and grabbed his coat, leaving the office.

Marinette was fiddling with her ring and debating on what to do. What could she do? Maybe-

She spotted his guitar pick. It was the one he called his lucky pick. It was the one he had given to her when they were teens and he had kept it all those years when she had given it to him after she had left for college. He used it at every concert and Marinette swiped it off the table, running out the door as fast as she could.

 

* * *

 

“Luka!” She shouted just as Luka was getting inside of the taxi and Marinette was out of breath. “Stupid heels.”

“Marinette?” Luka stepped back out and caught Marinette just as she tripped in the middle of taking off her heels with her free hand.

“I came to give you this.” Marinette stood up on her own and handed him his pick. “You forgot it at your desk.”

She turned away, beginning to walk back inside the building, when Luka yelled out, “Wait!” and grabbed her by the waist. He let out a small huff and Marinette was surprised that he hugged her tightly.

Marinette choked back a sob and she didn’t know what to do.

So she kept her arms at her side for a bit, remembering everything that kept them together in the past years they’d been together.

She remembered their wedding, clear as day, and how everything had failed, only to come together in the end. She remembered the birth of their first child, Benjamin, and their second one, Natalie. She remembered how Luka had stayed with her in the hospital to take care of their children.

Ever small moment wove them together. From the first day they had met, up until now.

She finally returned his embrace with one of her own and he said the words they hadn’t said to each other in a while.

“I love you.” They both murmured and Marinette stood on her tippy toes to kiss him. She missed him a lot. He wasn’t there when he was there and she missed her husband dearly.

“I’m so sorry.” He apologized in between kisses, “I’m so sorry for not being there for you and Benjy and Natalie lately.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on my Tumblr @Iloveyousweetbean!


	7. reunion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. I've Missed You Kiss

* * *

 

When was the last time they had seen each other face-to-face? They lived most of their life together through face-time calls, phone calls, and sporadic letters.

Marinette can’t recall when was the last time she’d been able to hold him, touch him, or feel his warmth. She couldn’t believe that he was standing there, in her doorway, with flowers in his hand and he looked like an absolute mess.

An absolute, handsome mess.

 

* * *

 

She burst into tears and she threw herself into his arms, crushing the flowers in the process and they both laughed.

“I’ve missed you so, so much.” Marinette breathed out and she clung onto Luka. He cupped her face between his hands and he leaned in, placing his lips on hers, tasting of salty tears and longing.

“Baby, I’ve missed you.” Luka pulled away to look at her, truly look at her, and they were both smiling, a little out of breath from their dramatic reunion.

 

* * *

 


	8. meet me in the alley.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. Seductive Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does have slightly (not not really) suggestive themes. I'll be releasing a new chapter later on tonight, so you can skip for now and wait until the next if you're not comfortable.  
> Lots of love,  
> Bee <3

* * *

 Luka’s job was tiresome and he was still working towards his other dream, which was to become a full-time musician. **  
**

He owed a lot to his wife who kept him smiling and always encouraged him to go to work every day. She encouraged him to work towards something better…for his dreams and for them. She worked too, in the fashion industry and together, they both helped each other and loved each other dearly.

* * *

 

He had just finished his shift and he received a text from Marinette. It was late, but he was excited to hear from her.

 

* * *

 

 **Mari <3**:  _Meet me by the alley down the street from your job_.

 **Luka** :  _I’ll see you in a bit_.

 

* * *

 

She was mischievous when she wanted to be, he’d give her that. She was also intelligent, gorgeous, strong, independent-

“What’s a handsome person like you doing in an alley like this?”

He began to grin and slipped his hands into the pockets of his coat.

“And you are?” He replied with a smirk, drawing closer to the figure in the dark. “You wouldn’t happen to see a lovely lady by the name of Marinette Dupain-Cheng around here, would you?”

“I would hope not. You wouldn’t want her to get harmed in this alley, would you? It’s dark and dangerous out here.” She finally stepped into view and Luka sucked in a sharp breath. She was stunning. “I’d close my mouth if I were you. Wouldn’t want the dumpster flies to go in, would you?”

“You’re asking a lot of ‘would you’s’ aren’t you?” Luka pressed her up again the nearest wall and she wrapped a leg around him and placed her arms on his shoulder.

“Well, what do you plan on doing, Mr. Couffaine?” Marinette shivered as Luka swept her hair behind her ear and placed a kiss on her temple.

“Kiss you numb.” Luka murmured into her skin as he began to work his way to her lips. “But I’ll take you home for the rest, if that’s alright with you.”

He finished the last word with a rough, but sweet kiss and she reciprocated, tugging on his lip slightly and she saw something shift in his eyes. It was a sweet gaze that promised they'd turn out okay in the end, after all.

“Home’s not that far away from here. I'm kind of just in the mood for sleep.” Marinette whispered as he helped her stand up straight to walk home.

“Honestly, me too. I just want to fall asleep next to the love of my life.” Luka tucked a loose strand of her behind her ear and cleared his throat. 

He took note of the blush that was spreading across her cheeks quickly and how flustered she was as she took his hand in his. He pulled her closer to him by the waist and she leaned into him, their steps matching as they walked home, excitement in every step.

 

* * *

 


	9. through everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9."War's End" Kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always soft for Lukabug reveals for Lukanette.

* * *

 

 

“It’s over. It’s over. Luka, it’s finally over.” Ladybug fell down in front of Luka and he barely caught her before she hit the floor.

 

“Ladybug!” Luka cried out and she smiled weakly at him, “Are you alright?”

 

Ladybug heard her earrings beep, but she was losing focus on everything around her. The world around her was becoming blurry and the only person she could see clearly was Luka.

 

After years and years of fighting a war against Hawkmoth that seemed like it would never end, it finally did. And she was with the one person who loved her more than anything else in the world.

 

He was always by her side through her bad days and good days. He was here now.

 

“Luka,” Marinette gasped as the transformation wore off, “It’s over.”

 

He had loved her unconditionally through everything. Every time she had run off (to save Paris as Ladybug), Marinette remembered how he somehow always understood and when she came back hours after, he was always worried, but loved her.

 

“I knew it was you all along, Marinette.” Luka held her close to him, close to his heart.

 

And she leaned in to kiss him, even if it was a bit sloppy, all she saw was him and everyone else was nonexistent in their little bubble of peace. He was her only peace in the war that had raged on against Hawkmoth.

 

She was safe in his arms and in those moments, she had no other place she’d rather be.

 

* * *

 


	10. see you later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. "Goodbye Kiss"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh this one's really sad but they're very supportive of each other so... fjdkslfj.

* * *

 

“Please don’t say anything.” Marinette was leaning back on her heels, trying her hardest not to cry and keep her distance from Luka. “I know you have to go.”

 

“Ma-ma-marinette, please look at me.” Luka pleaded, but he still kept his distance, too, not wanting to upset her even more.

 

“You don’t get to call me that.” Marinette flicked off imaginary lint from her shoulder and pulled her hoodie over her head tighter, “I’d have appreciated a warning ahead of time and not being the last to find out you were leaving for three years.”

 

“Jagged Stone offered me a gig alongside him, love.” Luka tried to explain desperately, “It was last minute, too. I found out yesterday and he told me to be ready by the time the sun sets.”

 

“I’m not mad that you’re leaving. You have dreams, I know that. I’m not saying not to follow your dreams, but I’d have appreciated more time to think about things, like when you found it because it changes everything, Luka.” Marinette still wasn’t looking at him and Luka just wanted to reach out to her and embrace, to tell her it was going to be okay for them in the end. “I support you. I want what’s best for you. I just wanted a heads up.”

 

“I made something for you, if you’d give me a chance, Marinette.” His voice was cracking, something he thought he had left behind in his adolescent years. He just wanted to see her breathtaking blue eyes one last time, reassuring him that they’d be okay.

 

“Alright.”

 

* * *

 

 

He took off his guitar and kneeled down in front of her. He began strumming along to her favorite song that Nino had passed onto him. He had had a difficult time turning it into a piece for the guitar in a day, but he did it for her.

 

She had tears in her eyes by the time he finished and she rushed towards him, both toppling over and their lips crashed together, kissing like if it was their last time.

 

Her body was shaking as she continued to kiss him and he was holding her as close to him as he could. “Goodbye, Luka.”

 

“Marinette, I’ll see you again and I’ll call you every night.” Luka murmured, not wanting this to be the last time he held her and was able to call her his girlfriend. “I promise. It doesn’t have to change things completely.”

 

“I don’t want to hold you back from your dreams, Luka. I love you and I’d never do that to you. It’s best we end things right here.” Marinette was pulling away from him slowly, “If three years from now, we haven’t found anyone, maybe we can give it another shot, with our careers in place and everything. Goodbye for now, Luka.”

 

* * *

 


	11. don't give up on me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. "I Almost Lost You Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Blood and Almost Death

* * *

 

 

The blood was pouring out of him, pooling all around him and Ladybug felt like if her heart was literally being ripped out of her chest. This couldn’t be real. 

“Stay transformed.” Ladybug urged, trying to keep the blood under control, calling her lucky charm and it gave her a huge gauze bandage roll. "The transformation is helping keep you alive for now."

“Don’t do that.” Viperion called out weakly, pushing her hands away, “I’ll be okay. Go help...the others, babe.”

“Let me fucking help you.” Ladybug gritted her teeth, trying to wrap the wound to prevent anymore bleeding, “I don’t want you to die, Luka.”

“Looks like I don’t have a choice.” Viperion chuckled, but it turned into a coughing fit quickly, “Shit, I’m so sorry.”

“You took a hit for me, Luka.” Ladybug tried to work through her tears on finishing wrapping the cloth around him, “I’m not mad at you. I could never be mad at you. I’ll only be mad if you die on me.”

“Then I won’t die on you.” Viperion hissed as Ladybug tried to clean the rest of his wounds with some spare water bottle a civilian running by gave her, “I’ll…”

Ladybug began to cry out his name as his voice faded and his eyes rolled back into his skull, closing slowly, “Miraculous Ladybug!”

She didn’t know why she hadn’t thought of it sooner. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she was panicking and her head wasn’t clear, but him being that close to death jarred her from reality and pulled her into her thoughts, which were rational enough to point out that she could use her cure to fix the damage.

He blinked his eyes open slowly, “Did I miss anything?”

She didn’t reply, but just leaned down and pressed her lips against his fiercely, her tears and fears mixing in, afraid she’d almost lost him.

 

* * *

 


	12. sunshine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12\. Kiss on the Nose.

* * *

 

“Luka.” Marinette was struggling to breathe with how much he was tickling her and she collapsed on their bed, him following after.

“Ma-ma-marinette.” Luka sang out with a huge smile on his face, “I love you.”

He lifted her up and she was gazing down at him with pure adoration in her eyes. “I love you, too.”

He placed her down on top of him gently, his arms around her tightly, “You make me so happy.”

Marinette stretched enough to be able to reach the tip of his nose and she gave it a quick peck before snuggling up against him. “And I’m forever yours.”

* * *

 


	13. just a little longer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13\. Kiss on the Ear

* * *

 

 

Her eyes opened immediately when she sensed the movements of another person lying next to her. “Luka?”

“Morning, lovebug.” Luka stretched out like a cat and wrapped himself around her like a snake. “How’s that headache of yours?”

“Much better actually.” Marinette laid her head down comfortably on his chest and she felt him beginning to nibble her ear tenderly. “I’m not a snack, Luka.”

“Fine.” Luka nibbled on her ear one last time, placing a tiny kiss on the place he had bit, before pulling away and Marinette reached out for him, seeking his warmth. 

“We can stay in bed just a little longer, Luka.” Marinette pulled him back in bed, and he let himself be pulled down again with a content sigh.

 

* * *

 


	14. let's get kicked out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14\. Kiss on the Nose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Alya's insta post :)

* * *

 

 

They had gone inside of the movie theaters excited, and when the movie was halfway done, Luka had peeked over at Marinette, to see her closing her eyes, ready to pass out.

“Take my jacket.” He whispered and for a second, her eyes widened, before closing and she nodded, murmuring a soft, “Thank you, babe,” before proceeding to fall asleep on the chair.

Her head was resting on his shoulder and he finished the popcorn, resting his chin on top of her head and slowly, he began to fall asleep as well. 

Sleep was contagious and as his eyes were shutting closed, he glanced down to see her cute face, drooling slightly and he wrapped an arm around her, getting comfortable with her.

 

* * *

 

Someone’s lips were pressed against his nose.

He felt ticklish and soon, he woke up, rubbing his eyes and adjusting to the light around them. “Marinette?”

She was giggling and he pulled her in for a hug, attacking her with his fingers running up and down her stomach, tickling her and she kicked and screamed into the air.

“We’re going to get kicked out!” She gasped and he held her to him, letting her catch her breath.

“Good, the movie’s over anyway.” He answered and he returned the favor, littering small kisses all over her nose and on the bridge of it, her laughter escaping her mouth like a melody. 

* * *

 


	15. hold me tight like angels fighting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15\. Kiss on back.
> 
> Tw: scar mentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was in a good mood today and felt like writing so here ya go <3

* * *

 

 

On nights where she remembers Chloe’s words and stings, Lila’s threats, and Hawkmoth’s attacks, she wakes up screaming, trying desperately to breathe, gasping for air.

 

A decade later, and everything is still as fresh as it was when it had first happened.

 

She feels like she can’t breathe; her lungs can't take in the air and her chest heaves as she tries to calm herself down. 

 

She’s in a nightmare she can’t wake up from and she can't find it in herself to ease herself back into a calm state of mind.

 

It’s a nightmare she can’t wake up from and it’s consuming her, making her pull at her hair and scream until her throat feels raw and her lungs just can’t anymore.

 

And on nights like that, Luka attempts to help in any way he can, holding her until it’s over.

 

And when it’s over, she collapses into his arms, too shaken to say anything but sob into his shirt, and he hums her a small tune, her song.

 

And when the scars on her back burn, and she reaches for them desperately, Luka presses his lips against them.

 

Marinette closes her eyes when he does, as he works his way to kiss each and every one of the scars she has on her back, and he does it with such tenderness and harshness, it pulls her focus to him and only him. 

 

It doesn’t leave room for any other thoughts and when it’s all over, they talk until the first sign of dawn breaks through the window.

 

She usually slowly falls asleep in his arms, until the afternoon, when she wakes up and lets him rest while she takes a walk to inhale and exhale, to clear her mind.

 

She’s still working through everything, but he’s always helped her get through everything and she always smiles at him, drooling and fidgeting, before heading out for a bit.

  
  


* * *

 


	16. Coming Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16\. New Year's Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated ahaha. Consider this a holiday gift, from me to you!

* * *

 

“Girl, you need to get out there and see if there’s more fish in the sea.” Alya patted the top of her head twice, before Nino tugged on her arm and she had to go. “Look, it’s just a New Year’s kiss. Find someone and just go for it! You’ve been working hard and-”

 

“Alya.” Marinette snickered at her friend’s insistence, “I love you, babe, but Luka didn’t break up with me. We’ve just taken a small break from each other with the stress from each other’s jobs. It’s been helping me so far. I miss him, though.”

 

“Oh, love. I thought you two did. I was trying to make you feel better. You know I’m always going to be here for you, though.” Alya rested her head on top of Marinette’s briefly, before Nino tugged on her arm. “I gotta go because Nino’s tipsy and he wants to kiss me right now, but call me if anything happens, ‘kay? My cell is always on for you.Love you, babe.”

 

“Will do, Als. I love you, too.” Marinette bid her best friend farewell and retreated to the back, where the couch was located to take a seat.

 

At Chloe’s insistence, everyone was wearing a mask that semi covered their faces and Chloe made no exception for Marinette. Marinette had decided to do something that resembled Chat Noir’s mask and she was on the lookout for any akumas.

 

She knew the countdown was happening in about a minute or so and so far, everyone was excited. 

 

It felt amazing to be relieved of any superhero duties that night, as Hawkmoth hadn’t akumatized anyone in the day, and he appeared to have taken a break for the night, too. 

 

The only pain that couldn’t be alleviated at the moment, was the pain of missing Luka. She knew he wasn’t coming and she had secretly wished and hoped he would, but he showed no signs.

 

Sighing, she stood up and decided to head out, before anyone could kiss as the countdown from a minute to zero began.

 

“Hey! You dropped this!” Someone stopped her as she wove her way through the crowd and Marinette came to a halt at the door. 

 

“I don’t reme-” She was looking through her small purse, and found that nothing was missing and everything was in its place. She paused in the middle of speaking as the stranger held out their hand.

 

“You dropped this.” 

 

His _hand_.

 

She could recognize him under the snake mask he wore and all the bands and bracelets he wore on his wrists gave him away.

 

 **_Three_ **.

 

“Luka?” Marinette cried out and covered her mouth, completely in shock.

 

 **_Two_ **.

 

He nodded, and without another word, opened his arms, offering her a place back in them. “I wanted to surprise you.

 

 **_One_ **.

 

She takes it, jumping into his arms, and he catches her in them, as their lips crash and everyone shouts, “Happy New Year’s!”

 

They break away slowly, and their foreheads meet, as they giggle and whisper, “I love you.” over and over. 

* * *

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me onTumblr/Twitter: @vipernette. Happy holidays!


End file.
